Legend of Katara
by Aipom4
Summary: What if Katara was the Avatar? Based on Legend of Korra. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA. Please review. Edit done by AnnaAza.**

"Hakoda, come quick!" Kanna shouted as she called her son.

"What is it?" Hakoda came rushing in, pulling back the flap

Kanna went into her son's arms and cried.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at the toys she chose!" Kanna wailed.

Hakoda gasped. "She's the new Avatar!"

* * *

"Gran-Gran, I don't like this game!" Katara complained

"Katara, please just do this!"

"What's so great about bending air?" The little girl whined.

"Well, since you have failed at bending water." Katara's five year old brother said.

"Sokka!"

"Gran-Gran, I want to play!"

"You can play later, bend now!"

"Fine." Katara pouted. Katara was only four. She was a Waterbender, but she could also bend the air. Her Gran-Gran always made her practice. Her father left with the men of her tribe. They left to try and stop the anti benders.

* * *

"Gran-Gran, why are we here?" Eight year old Katara asked.

"Katara, we are going to stay here for a while."

"Why?"

"So you can learn how to Earthbend"

"But.." Kanna covered Katara's mouth and hid behind a wall. She heard noices that didn't sound like humans. So they slowly went back to where Katara was practising and saw an animal.

Katara raced over. It looked like a baby, she was hurt though.

"Gran-Gran, she's so pretty!" Katara squealed.

"She's hurt though!" Kanna quickly helped the animal with its burn.

"Poor thing, I'll call you Peg!" Katara petted Peg.

"Katara, we can't keep her." Kanna said.

"But Gran-Gran, she's different; she's not like the others, just like me.."

"Katara, we can't risk it!" Gran-Gran tried to heal the horse who was struggling.

Katara sighed and placed a hand on the horses head. "Hush, you don't have to be afraid, you're not alone."

The horse stopped struggling.

"Fine, you can keep it."

* * *

"Gran-Gran, why did you want me to do all those things when I was younger?" Fourteen year old Katara asked.

Kanna sighed. "Katara, I didn't want to tell you this, but you are old enough to know…you are the Avatar!"

* * *

Katara mounted her horse.

"Katara, will you be okay?" Her grandmother asked.

"Yes, I have to do this; you know it's my destiny." Katara sighed.

"I just wish I could go with you!"

"Gran-Gran, I'm sixteen, you know I have to learn Firebending." Katara said.

"Be careful Katara." Sokka said. Katara looked at the horse.

"Let's go Peg!" Katara was dressed in her warmest clothing as she and Peg went to the Fire Nation.

* * *

A tall, thin, but muscular man entered the bar. He sat on a stool.

"One cold beer." He gruffed. His name was Zuko. He had on a gray trench coat, a black belt, black fingerless gloves; sleeves were rolled up halfway, black pants, and a red scarf. It was his mother's own scarf. He tied it around his neck to remember her. His scar was a remembrance from his father.

Zuko sat at a bar as he drank his beer. Whispers were heard.

"Isn't that Ozai's son?"

"Yeah, the so called Prince!"

"You mean the banished one?"

"Both Ozai and Ursa are dead; he won't be taking the throne anytime soon; plus with those Antibenders..."

Zuko stood up and was about to leave until a man came crashing through.

"Next time, don't mess with me!" A young girl smirked with her hands on her hips.

"You bitch!" One of the men was about to punch Katara. Katara got into a defensive position before someone suddenly held back the guy.

"Hey, weren't you ever taught not to hit a lady?" A young man with a scar said who held back the guy. He pulled back the guy, and then kicked him.

"I can take care of myself!" Katara started to punch the guys coming their way.

"Really, didn't look like it!" Zuko smirked. Katara went in her purse to pull out a ring.

"This is no time to play dress up!" Zuko punched another guy. "Or to apply your make-up, though you do need it!"

Katara blushed. "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"You said it, not me!" Zuko kicked another guy.

The ring turned and Katara threw it up and it extended to a sceptre. It was pale blue with the four nation symbols on either side circling a moon.

She smirked as Zuko's mouth dropped. Katara used her sceptre to hit the guys.

"What else do you have inside that purse?" Zuko asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Hey!" A woman said. The guys left quickly.

"You two, come with me." She told both Zuko and Katara.

* * *

"So you two were causing trouble!" The snow white haired lady said.

"Not my fault, I was handling things until he jumped in!" Katara glared at Zuko.

"You called that handling things?" Both he and Katara were sitting by the woman's desk with her looking at them.

"That's a strange animal you got there." The woman said.

"Well, I'm the Avatar and I…" Katara stopped as Zuko and the woman were looking at her. "What?"

"You're the Avatar?" The woman gasped she then held out her hand. "I'm Officer Yue, head of the police force."

"Some force you got there, Chief, thugs attacking innocent little girls…" Zuko mumbled.

"Little girl?" Katara's eyebrow rose.

"So the Avatar is a girl..."

"Yes, I know my destiny is to train and take down those Antibenders." Katara tried to remember what her grandmother said.

"Foolish girl." Zuko said.

"What!" Katara glared at Zuko, who just leaned back against his chair.

"They are chi-blockers; how can you put up without your bending?"

"He's got a point." Yue said.

"Hey!" Katara said.

"So, how far along are you in your training?" Yue asked.

"Well, I mastered Earthbending, and I'm still training with Airbending."

"What about fire?" Zuko asked.

"I have yet to find a teacher." "So why did you come here?" "Well, to look for one…" "So, you don't know Water, Fire, or Air?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah."

"Great, so you're basically at square one." Zuko said sarcastically.

"What's your name?" Yue asked.

"Katara."

"Well, Katara, if I were you, I'd keep you being the Avatar a secret for now." Yue said. "If those Antibenders found out you were here…"

"I can teach you Firebending." Zuko said.

"Why do you want to help me?" Katara asked.

"I don't like the Antibenders…."

"Fine." Katara could tell there was something he wasn't telling her, but it was his business not hers.

"But you'll need to know how to defend and fight better." Zuko pulled out a piece of paper. "We're going to the Pro-bending competition!"

"Before you go anywhere, Katara, that outfit won't do!" Yue said. Katara had on very warm clothing.

* * *

Yue gave Katara an outfit. "These used to be mine, but now they can't fit." Yue said. "The maid will help you."

"Aw, she is so adorable!" The maid pinched Katara's cheeks.

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Katara asked. She was now wearing a light blue short sleeveless one piece form fitting outfit that showed off her legs and her curves. Over the shorts area was a transparent silver sash. She had on light blue cuff wrist bands. She wore black shorts and she also wore blue and white lace-up boots. Her hair was styled similar to her hair loopies. Two shoulder bang on both sides of her face. Her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Normal." Zuko coughed.

Katara glared at him.

"Peg, I'm sorry, but you have to stay with Yue for now; I don't want too much attention on us!" Katara told Peg.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of her." Yue said. Katara got into Zuko's motorcycle's side car.

"Where are we going?" Katara yelled.

"To find some Earthbenders; we need one for our team!"

"What team?"

"The one you have to make to compete: you need one Firebender, one Waterbender, and one Earthbender!"

"But I suck at Waterbending!"

"We'll find you the Waterbending teacher first!"

**So, do you like it? **


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko and Katara stopped in a beautiful field. Katara, Zuko found out, was a good cook. He was amazed on how many things were in her purse.

"So, you're a pretty good cook!" Zuko said.

"Thank you." Katara said surprised. That was the only nice thing he had said to her yet. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy.

"When you got no beauty I guess cooking is the way you attract men."

Katara frowned. Or maybe he was a jerk.

"How would you know if I was trying to attract men by my cooking, I wasn't trying to attract you!"

Zuko smirked and struggled. "Sure you weren't!"

"Does that ring have any magical abilities?" Zuko asked.

Katara smiled. "Yeah, it helps me keep off men, like you."

"I doubt they were interested in you."

"You're a jerk do you know that?"

"I don't care about other people's opinion on me."

"So, you're mister tough guy huh?" Katara raised an eyebrow. "I doubt anyone would want to date you!"

"I had a girlfriend named Mai, she left me." Zuko said.

"Oh."

"Don't feel sorry for me, at least you have a chance with me." Zuko smirked. "Me being single, you obviously being single.."

"Not that I care, but how come you don't think I have a boyfriend!"

"I can imagine being the Avatar is a lot of responsibility, you don't have much time for anyone, not even yourself." Zuko put down his plate. He went and unrolled a blanket on the grass.

"C'mon, this blanket can hold the both of us!" Zuko took of his trench coat and gloves. Katara was frozen still.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Are you going to sleep like that?" Katara squeaked.

"Yeah," Zuko raised an eyebrow. He still had on his red scarf.

"I can't sleep next to you!" Katara blushed. "Not like that!"

"Katara, I don't bite, unless you want me too!"

"Pervert!" Katara took the furthest end of the blanket and went to sleep.

* * *

Katara suddenly had an older man sitting next to her.

"Hello, young Avatar." He said.

* * *

"Kata, Kat…"

"Hmmm?" Katara groaned.

"You're choking me!" A blue faced Zuko said. Katara realised that she had a strong grip on his scarf. She quickly let it go.

"You almost killed me!" Zuko said.

"I was so close!" Katara muttered.

"Are you ok?" Zuko asked.

"Of course I'm ok."

"Well, you looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Oh yeah," Katara said. "I remember now, I saw you in my dreams!"

"Ha, ha."

"I dreamt of a man…"

"While, since you can't get one in real life you might as well dream it." Zuko muttered.

Katara frown. "Forget about my dream, it was stupid."

* * *

The next morning they sat down and Katara cooked breakfast for them.

"So, who's the loser?" Zuko asked.

"Huh?"

"On your neck, isn't that an engagement necklace?"

"It was my mother's; she died when I was very young." Katara played with her necklace.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said. Katara turned around to look at his face. It was full of compassion. She blushed.

"So, can you tell me what the pro bending competition is?"

"Well, it's basically a group of benders, water, fire and earth, who team up together." Zuko explained.

Zuko wiped his mouth and got up with Katara with him

"We should take the subway to get closer to the Northern Water Tribe." Zuko told Katara as she got in the side car.

* * *

"Where's your bike?" Katara asked curiously as she and Zuko entered the subway.

"Nothing you should worry about." Zuko said.

"Zuko what's wrong?" Katara's eyes were full of concern.

"I find it strange that the subway's so empty."

"Katara, move!" Zuko pushed Katara out of the way. "It's the anti benders!"

"What?" Katara didn't move fast enough and one of the anti benders blocked her chi. Katara felt strange, she didn't like this feeling.

"Katara, they blocked your chi!" Zuko kicked a guy.

"Yeah, I didn't notice!" Katara said sarcastically.

Katara and the anti bender each kicked. The anti bender twisted his foot around Katara's and pushed her down.

Katara quickly got back up and blocked the punches that were being throwed at her. She then swung around one of the poles and kicked the anti bender. Katara held on to the bar as she tried to steady herself on the moving subway.

The subway came to a stop and Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and ran out as the doors opened.

As Zuko saw the icy waters he frowned. "We have to get a boat."

"Leave it to me!" Katara bended an ice boat.

They then had to take a boat to get to the North Pole.

"We're finally here!" Katara's eyes widened with excitement.

"Yeah." Zuko said.

"It's so beautiful!"

* * *

Katara then met with the man who was supposed to train her. Zuko and Katara stayed a week.

Katara came back to her and Zuko's shared place. She flopped on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

Katara sighed. "Something's not right we Pakku's training, he's giving me baby stuff!"

"I'm sure you're just over exaggerating." Zuko turned the page of his newspaper.

"No I'm not!" Katara picked up Benders Weekly magazine.

"Here I made you some tea." Zuko gave her a cup. Katara smiled gratefully and took a sip.

"This is terrible!" Katara said. Zuko smirked.

"I know, that's why I made it!"

"Jerk!"

* * *

Zuko decided to go to one of Katara's lessons. Katara was right. He decided to confront Pakku.

"Why are you training Katara like this?" Zuko asked.

"Like what?" Pakku asked.

"You and I both know you can teach her better than this!"

"It's none of your business on how I train my students!"

"But these aren't even the same lessons your other students do!"

"She's not at their level."

"She's the Avatar!"

"And I'm her teacher!"

"So you're doing this on purpose?" Katara asked as she fought back tears. "Why?"

"Because your grandmother left me." Pakku said. He told Zuko and Katara the story.

"So just because of her grandmother leaving you treat her granddaughter like this?" Zuko said.

"Yes."

Zuko took off his shirt. "Then face me, if I win you'll teach Katara, properly!"


End file.
